


[Podfic] Easy Rider

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Download Available, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Legal!Stiles, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing easy about it, actually</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Easy Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Easy Rider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653918) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



Cover Art provided by the ever-talented Tenoko1.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?dlobhxwbrk4md98) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:03
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?bmgic8qquzavx74) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:03

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
